Konoha Christmas
by majorfangirl
Summary: It's Christmas time and everyone wants one thing: romance! NaruIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema, KibaHina, LeeOC, KankuOC, GaiOC, JirOC, ShinoSaku, GaaOC, ChouOC, OCOC. Short chapters. FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Author's Note

Author's note: because yeah, we need a big one! This story is not very good because I lack in ability to stay in character. This plot was inspired by a roleplay with my friend. Konoha Christmas is too long to be a one shot but I don't know where to divide it into chapters because I started writing it to pass time at school. So anyway, major pairings:

KankuOC

LeeOC

NaruIno

NejiTen

ShikaTema

ShinoSaku

KibaHina

ChouOC

GaiOC

JirOC

OCOC

Brief:

SasuSaku

Mentioned:

KakaAnko

AsuKure

SasuOro

I'm expecting some (if not MILLIONS) negative reviews because this is horrible. And it's not even my first. MY FIRST IS SO BAD IT'S NEVER SEEN THE LIGHT OF DAY! So anyway, after I finish this what should I work on? Please vote in the poll.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!!!! I DECIDED TO DIVIDE IT INTO CHAPTERS! It's not going to be too long. But I didn't want to have a lot added at once so I guess I'll just cut off when I can. Anyway, here's the first chapter of my crappy fanfiction! **

**CHAPTER 1: A Party**

KITSUNE'S POV

My name is Kitsune. When you look at me, you see a tall, muscular girl with dull eyes and dull blonde hair.

I live in Sunagakure, but this story takes place in Konohagakure.

More about me: I'm close friends with a guy named Kankuro. We're the same age and we hang out a lot.

Recently I had been feeling strange around him. I would wonder what he thought of me.

What was worse, I had no one to talk to about it or ask about it.

Anyway, on with the story:

It was morning on Christmas Eve. We (Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and myself) had been invited to a Christmas party in Konoha.

I was looking forward to seeing some friends I had there. Hebi, Hana, Shintei, and Almond mostly.

It didn't take much of a brain to figure out that Hebi was head over heels for Gaara. Hana would constantly ramble on about Rock Lee, her obvious love interest. Almond had a crush on her teammate Hiraagi, but I didn't know about Shintei.

I was planning on talking to Kankuro to find out what he wanted for Christmas. When I thought of talking to him, my heart started slamming inside me. What was happening?

I finally decided to talk to Kankuro's older sister Temari.

TEMARI'S POV

I slid open my door to find Kankuro's friend, Kitsune standing outside.

"He's busy with something," I said. "Hasn't left his room."

"Oh, I'm not here for Kankuro," she said. "I'm here to talk to you. See, I need a sisterly figure to talk to, and you're the closest thing that I could find."

So she was here for a talk. I led her into my room.

"I don't understand something," she said. "Whenever I think about Kankuro, my heart starts pounding. I'm afraid of what he thinks of me. Why?"

I raised my eyebrows. _This _was interesting.

"It sounds like someone has a crush on Kankuro," I said.

Her face went red but her expression showed that she didn't have a clue how this has happened.

"If you like him, you should tell him," I advised. She stared at me blankly before shaking her head and running out of my room, where Kankuro had just left his room.

KANKURO'S POV

I had just left my room, when who would run out of my sister's room but Kitsune?

I had been planning on heading to her house and putting a note in her mailbox.

For a while I had had a crush on my friend. And tonight I would face my fears and tell her. I had a plan.

First, I would find a way to get a note to her. Then, when she read the note, she would know to wait for someone at the party. After that, I would tell her.

KITSUNE'S POV

As I was running out, Kankuro seemed to appear out of nowhere and grabbed my arm.

"Kitsune," he said, pulling me back.

Temari's voice echoed through my head. "It sounds like someone has a crush on Kankuro." My heart started pounding.

"Hello," I muttered.

"I was just about to come looking for you," he said as I pulled my arm from his grasp.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're going to the party, aren't you?" he asked.

"Duh," I replied, laughing.

"Oh, well, it'll be fun," he mumbled.

"See you," I said, turning. He waved and I ran off.

I loved running. I loved the feeling it gave me. It felt even better today because I was thrilled to get away from Kankuro. Normally, I wanted to spend a lot of time with him, but after what Temari had said, I couldn't even look him in the eye.

A crush on him? How could this be? He was my best friend, I couldn't like him like that.

I had only liked one other person before, and that was some person that I couldn't even remember. So much for first loves being meaningful.

I had never even _wanted_ to be interested in a guy that way. The truth was, I was afraid. Afraid of getting my heart broken.

Hana never seemed to have any problem with the fact that Lee was chasing after Sakura. She would often say that he would have to give up someday.

But me, I don't think I could take that. So I vowed to avoid it. Guess I failed in that.

_How _could I have fallen for someone and not realize it? This was a disaster. Just what was I supposed to do? Everything was over. My life, my friendship, my heart. Great. And I hadn't even turned 18 yet.

HANA'S POV

Squeak, squeak. That was the sound of my markers on the paper.

I was making a card to give to my one true love and soul mate. Rock Lee.

I knew that I barely had a chance with Lee, but barely was good enough for me.

I wrote out a Merry Christmas message and signed my name. Hmm…I felt it could use a little something more to make it the best it could be.

My sister was the artistic one, but Hikari tended to blow things out of proportion. She was just waiting for the excuse to tell Lee that I liked him.

Sunako, Hikari's best friend and my team leader would be a better choice. She had known me for a long time, being close friends with Hikari and all. Plus, they were polar opposites.

I ran to her house. "Sunako!" I called, pounding on the door. No answer.

Shintei, my very best friend, was my second choice.

"Shintei-san!" I shouted, knocking.

"Come in," she called from a room a good distance away. I guessed that she was in the kitchen.

I opened the door and walked into the kitchen where she was putting something in the oven.

"You're cooking," I said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, because…" she blushed. "Well, you know."

"Oh, yeah," I said, nodding. It had become obvious to me that she had a crush on Chouji Akimichi.

She grinned and sat down. "I got up early to start on it. I was hoping that this would be my year."

I nodded again. "I understand. In fact, I came for a similar reason," I said. "I'm trying to make a card for Lee but I don't know how to finish it." I pulled out the card.

"I think that he'll like it just fine," Shintei said, examining the red and green letters.

"Well, okay," I said. "But I'm wondering what he'll say when I give this card to him…I mean, this is_ Christmas_."

Shintei shook her head. "For someone as confident as you, he has you pretty afraid. You must really be in love with him," she said.

I smiled. "You're not lying."

INO'S POV

I scanned the selection of cards in the store I was at. I had to get just the right one for him. Just the right one for…

"You think that if you get a card for him, Sasuke will like you?" asked someone from behind me.

"For your information, Sakura," I said, whirling around the face the pink haired kunoichi, "I'm getting the card for Naruto."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," I said, "he's more my type. You can have Sasuke for all I care."

Sakura smirked. "Told ya I wouldn't lose," she said.

"Yeah, well, winning is no fun in this case, 'specially when the prize isn't Naruto," I said before walking away.

Why had I fallen for the goofy blonde? I couldn't quite answer that. He was funny, unlike Sasuke who barely talked. Naruto would be fun to hang around with.

He would have to fall in love with me eventually.

----

**AUGH! SO AWFUL! Well, more when can get around to typing more! Which, Winter Break started today so I'll have some time to get down to business on it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I can type another chapter. Time to build up more determination! …I can't do this. Well, I've already written this but I have to type it now. Here I go…oh and Almond was originally created by my friend Diane. And the switching of POVs was the point of the story. I had read one with a lot of POV switching and thought it would be fun to try.**

**Chapter 2**

HEBI'S POV

"So, what you're saying is Hiraagi only sees you as a friend, huh?" I asked Almond. She nodded slowly. "Well, at least you see him a lot."

"Is this about Gaara?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I get to see him tonight!" I said. "Maybe tonight is our chance." I shrugged, but I wasn't fooling anyone. There was just no way that he would ever be interested in me.

"Hey, don't doubt yourself," Almond said.

I sighed but said, "Thanks. You're a nice person."

After a bit more talking, Almond left. I wasn't just conversing with a friend. I had decided a long time ago that I was the most romantic. I told every girl that I would give them advice on their love life.

Of course, I had soon found out that Hana was giving me more advice than I was giving her. But she didn't realize this and I wasn't about to go tell everyone.

Anyway, the next person to talk to me was Hinata.

"You're here for Naruto, aren't you?" I asked.

"No," Hinata said. "Well, yes and no. I-I think that I might like someone be-sides Naruto-kun."

"Oh?" I asked. This was getting interesting.

She nodded, blushing. "Yes…"

"So are you going to tell me?" I asked, getting impatient.

"I think I like…K-Kiba-kun," Hinata said softly.

"Well, I say go for it!" I encouraged and she smiled sweetly at me.

After she left, no one else came by at all. Usually Tenten came around to talk to me a bit.

When she talked to me, it was like a completely different person was trapped inside Tenten's body. Ever since she had starting liking Neji, she had asked me over and over again what kind of girls that Neji liked.

At first, I was wondering just who she was and what she had done with Tenten, but once I got over this, I told her to be herself.

I couldn't tell her the truth. It wasn't part of my job to tell people who liked them. Just like I couldn't tell Hinata that it was about time. Kiba was starting to think that there was no hope.

HIKARI'S POV

"So, that's when I knew that this was special," Sunako rambled on. I didn't bother to pay attention. She told this story five thousand times. I'd rather talk about something a bit more seasonal.

"Come on, 'Nako," I complained. "You talk about this all the time. It's Christmas Eve! Let's talk about that special someone!"

"Why?" she asked. I could have killed her.

Spitting image of my younger sister, we had the same short brown hair and bright brown eyes. Sunako had long black hair and deep blue-violet eyes.

"Do you not realize the importance of the holiday season? It's. For. Love. So we _have_ to talk about it!"

She shook her head. "Hikari," she said, "you are pathetic."

"Look," I said, getting angry at my best friend, "just because _you're _not in love doesn't mean that I have to deal with it!"

"Actually," she said, not looking me in the eye, "I don't fit that description."

"_What? Why_ didn't you _tell_ me?" I asked.

"Well, knowing you, you would get so excited that you would run off and tell him," Sunako replied.

"So, who is it? Kakashi? Because I'm pretty sure he's interested in Anko. And it _better_ not be Asuma because he and Kurenai are perfect for each other." Sunako only shook her head.

"Is it Iruka?" Again, she shook her head.

"It's _not_ Jiraiya," I said. It was more of a command.

"And risk inflicting your wrath? No way," she said.

"Well," I said slowly, "I'm not sure who it could possibly be."

Sunako sighed. "You've said everyone but him."

"Ebisu?" I asked, getting desperate.

"No."

"Then _who?_" I asked.

"Oh, it's not important," she said.

"Wait," I said. "I still have one person left. It's Gai, isn't it?"

She blushed and nodded. I started laughing and she glared.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"What _isn't?_" I asked, barely able to talk from laughing.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Well, I think it was a pretty funny joke! Good job, 'Nako. You got m-OW! What was that for?" I asked. She had just whacked me.

Sunako wasn't a very violent person. In fact, she never went around hitting people.

"I can't believe you thought I was _kidding_!" she said. I backed away. Oh great, she was mad.

"Now, don't you have something to say?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely and ran off as quickly as I could. It would be best to avoid Sunako for a while.

**A/N: I really suck at Shikamaru as well as Shino who are in the next chapter. Staying in character for me is…eh…almost as bad as my grade on my art final. Did I mention that I got a 69% on it? Heh heh…anyway sorry for the short chapter. I hope to have this all done by Christmas but…I'm just never in the mood. Some day people. Some day….**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Be prepared for the worst OOC of your life! Don't say this author didn't warn you! I wanted to have this all done by Christmas, but seeing as there are two more chapters, I might not have it out until I feel like it. Unless I type a chapter each day. But I'm gone on Christmas. I'll try and have it done, alright? And sorry that the previous chapter was underline. FF sometimes does that. This time I'll remember to fix it. One part inspired by Through the Grapevine by lovegirl132**

**Chapter 3**

SHIKAMARU'S POV

I sighed. What was I supposed to do? Just get up and hand her a gift? Why?

There were a lot of whys not. But the biggest one: Why did I like Temari? Why someone that I could hardly stand? I couldn't answer that and I couldn't think of anyone to ask.

Chouji had zero luck with Shintei as far as I knew. And Asuma would probably just go on and on about Kurenai.

Another major question was did she feel the same way as me? I wished that I had never even met someone like her.

I also wished that it wasn't Christmas Eve. I didn't want to see what would happen when some other person told her that they loved her. It wasn't worth it.

"I guess I'll just give up," I said aloud.

"Give up on what?" Chouji asked, coming up behind me.

"Nothing," I said.

"Hey," he said, "what do ya think Shintei would like for Christmas?"

"I don't know," I said. "How am I supposed to know? If you want to impress her, tell her the truth."

He looked like I had just suggested to jump off a tall building.

"I can't do that!" he said.

"It was just a suggestion."

"I don't think that would impress her at all," he said. "I don't think she even likes me.'

I sighed. He was as clueless as Naruto. It was completely obvious that Shintei was smitten with him.

"You've won a girl's heart before. Tell me what I'm supposed to do," he begged.

"What are you talking about? I haven't 'won a girl's heart'!" I protested.

"But what about Temari?"

Wait. What? "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I heard from Naruto, who heard from Sakura, who heard from Ino, who heard from Tenten, who heard from Almond, who heard from Hana, who heard from Shintei, who heard from Hebi, who heard from Kitsune, who heard from Temari herself. And she said that she likes you."

Even someone as smart as me would have trouble keeping up with what Chouji was saying. But I got the point. Temari liked me. Temari _liked_ me.

"I…just be yourself," I advised. After all, that's all I had done. I hadn't even realized that she liked me or I wouldn't have been fretting about whether or not I should got for her.

"But what if that's not enough?" he asked desperately.

"Then she's not the right one for you. Now if you'll excuse me," I said, "I have something to do."

"Oh? And what's that?" Chouji asked.

"I'm gonna make Temari's Christmas wish come true," I said, grinning.

SHINO'S POV

"Hmm…so you want them to be _special_?" teased Yamanaka Ino. I nodded.

I was at her families flower shop, getting flowers for someone.

"How come?" she asked.

"Because, I want her to like them," I replied. "Why else?"

"So, who is she?" Ino asked.

"Sakura," I replied. She wore a face that told me she didn't like it that another boy had fallen for her rival.

She shook it off and said, "Well, someone else came for her earlier. Better make sure you get to her first."

"Lee," I said, without too much thought. She nodded.

"So, let's see," Ino said, glancing at the flowers around her. "Her favorite color is pink…"

Soon, Ino had a whole bouquet made for me. I paid, thanked her, and left quickly.

Sakura…like most boys, I had fallen for her. Her sweet voice, her beautiful face, her competitive nature.

Naruto, Lee, even Sasuke. We were all victims of her perfection. And I was determined to be the one who got her.

This wasn't my usual self. I never spent so much time dwelling on what other people thought of me, much less some girl. So _why_ was I getting this way over Sakura?

I guess I had just gotten a dose of reality. The reality that the best girl in the world was right in front of me. Being in love sure did make me act different.

I was in a daze and didn't notice Hinata at first. She was standing on the street corner.

"Hello, Hinata," I said, walking up behind her.

"O-oh! Shino-kun!" she said, turning around.

"You look afraid of something," I said. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…well…can you keep a secret, Shino-kun?" she asked, blushing.

I nodded.

"I think that I like Kiba-kun," she said, turning red.

_Well, it's about time _thought. Kiba definitely liked her. It was obviously killing him that she had a crush on Naruto But now that had changed and Kiba would finally get his way.

"Well," I said, "I think you made the right choice. Kiba is nice to you and you two would make a good couple."

She smiled. "You never used to give me advice before," Hinata said softly. "Are you in love, too?

I debated on whether or not to tell her. She would keep a secret.

"Yes," I said. "I love Sakura."

HINATA'S POV

So it was Sakura that Shino liked. I smiled as encouragingly as I could.

"Sakura-san will like you," I said.

It was interesting. Shino and I had been friends but we never talked like this. How close we had become in these few minutes. Which is why I didn't tell him that Sakura had a lot of boys chasing her and she was chasing one herself. I didn't want my friend to lose hope.

"Thank you, Hinata," he said before walking away.

My thoughts drifted back to Kiba. How could I have not noticed this great person, right there in front of me?

Being shy over Naruto when it would never happen. I had wasted so much time. Could I have a chance with Kiba, more so than I did with Naruto? Was I willing to have my heart crushed?

_Oh, Kiba-kun, _I thought, _will you ever like me?_

SUNAKO'S POV

So…Hikari knew about my feelings for Gai.

After hitting her, I headed to where the Christmas party would be held.

Tsunade had placed the responsibility on Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and I to plan the party. It was intended for the genin we taught, but somehow Hikari ended up on the guest list. Also, Hana had told me that I had to invite Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Kitsune.

Now, all the planning was coming together. The main thin we had to do was decorate the place and get the snacks.

Hana, excited about the party, had done a lot to help. She had polled the others to find out what snacks they all liked, helped me remember who to invite, got addresses for the invitations, and came up with decorating teams.

I was more than grateful that she had put Gai and I to decorating the walls and hanging things and anything else that wasn't being taken care of by the rest.

Asuma and Kurenai were decorating the tables and arranging the plates. Last, Kakashi was using the money we had for the party and buying snacks and would put them on the plates.

Anko, though not responsible for anything at the party, had promised to get some punch for us. Probably just an excuse to get to see Kakashi.

As I approached, I noticed that I was the last to arrive. I handed Kakashi the money and said, "Sorry. I got a bit held up with Hikari."

We got to work, not wanting the party to start before we even got done.

I got a bit distracted on more than one occasion. Okay, I'll admit it. I was dropping things on purpose, hoping that Gai would get it for me. Being the great man he was, he helped every time.

I guess I was flirting but what other choice did I have? If I wanted him to notice me, I had to do _something_, right?

I know that I was pathetic. I was just as bad as Hikari. A grown woman, and I was playing teenager games to win a man's heart.

**A/N: SHEEESH!!!!!!!!!!!! I was typing all day, but I took so many breaks that it took me forever to finish! I have to get this done by Christmas. Chapter 4 is going to be short so I might be able to type it tonight. And that would mean I would type and add chapter 5 tomorrow. Next time I write a fan fiction, I'm not going to write it on paper first! Too much work with zero motivation! This has been chapter 3.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning: VERY SHORT CHAPTER next chapter will be long. And the last one. So…keep reviewing my horrible OOC fan fiction! I'm really pushing myself to get this all typed out, so don't pressure me! HOLIDAYS ARE STRESSFUL ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU PEOPLE BREATHING DOWN MY NECK. Heh heh…**

**Chapter 4**

TENTEN'S POV

"Tenten, it's _hours_ until the party," Sakura said to me.

"Only two," I said. I was desperate. Tonight I wanted to look good and impress Neji.

Everyday I begged Hebi to tell me what I should do. And everyday she told me to be myself. But it didn't work that way with Hyuga Neji.

I seemed so confident with him and we got along so well, but inside I was just dying for him to realize that he felt the same way as me.

I had decided that if I didn't get him tonight, I wouldn't get him at all.

Sakura sighed. "You shouldn't worry about what he thinks of you," she said.

I laughed bitterly. "Easy for you to say. You've got boys falling all over themselves for you."

She shook her head. "Tenten, listen to me. Neji will like you the way you are."

I shook my head as well. "He doesn't and I'm beginning to think that it might not work. I don't think I'm even his type."

SAKURA'S POV

If Tenten only knew.

Either way, I had had it with her excuses. "Whatever," I said, turning to leave. "If you want to spend all your time worrying about Neji, suit yourself." And I left.

This Christmas part had turned everyone into a romantic wreck. This year I would get Sasuke without Ino interfering.

I was completely supportive of her having a relationship with Naruto because that took care of two annoying blondes standing in the way of Sasuke and I.

Of course, I was sure that Sasuke would reject me again. But it was worth a shot. We had Christmas coming and Christmas was a time for miracles. And obviously miracles did happen at Christmas time because it would have had to take a miracle to pry Ino off of Sasuke.

I only asked for two miracles this year: the obvious one (Sasuke) and that Lee would get over me without getting his feelings hurt.

Hana would either tear into me for making him upset or be forever in debt to me for making him realize that he needed to find another girl. Hana was just that kind of person.

She cared about him and hated it when he was unhappy but she wanted him to get over me as well. If I got with Sasuke, this could be Hana's chance.

Made me feel good to know that I was helping my friends while getting what I wanted.

HANA'S POV

"But _Hana_," whined Hikari, "I _want_ to!"

I shook my head for what felt like the millionth time in the past five minutes. "Grow up," I said. "And you _can't_ use my flower hair clip!"

"Why _not_?" she whined.

"Because I'm wearing it," I said, trying to hide my blush.

"It's because of that Lee kid, isn't it?" Hikari asked.

"Well," I said, "he once told me that it looked good on me."

Her eyes glinted evilly. "How about I play a little match maker and set the two of you up?" she suggested.

"Oh, definitely NOT!" I shouted. The last thing I wanted was my 20 year old sister who _thinks_ she's romantic telling Lee that I loved him.

"Oh, come on!" she begged. "I _know_ how to bend his heart to your will. I can get him to fall in love with you _easily_!"

"Oh?" I asked. "Just like you've done with Jiraiya?"

"I'm still working on that," she said matter-of-factly.

I sighed. "You don't get how important it is that I do this _myself_. I know you trying to be a caring older sister, but this is something I need to do on my own," I told her.

She shrugged. "Have it you way," Hikari said and walked out.

I dug Lee's card out from my shelf and studied it. Would it be good enough? Or would he still dream away about the pinkette that I had come to hate and like at the same time?

Hate her because Lee liked her but like her because she didn't like him as far as I knew, and she was nice.

I got up and looked in the mirror. Placing the clip in my hair, I thought that I looked good. And now, it was time for the long awaited Christmas party.

**A/N: Told ya it would be short. I hate it when chapters are so short. Next time will be the conclusion. Yay…I've been too lazy on this. I should really have typed it sooner. Pinkette is a word I thought of for people with pink hair. Like brunette. I might not get chapter 5 until the day after Christmas. But I guess that's okay. Everyone is still in the spirit anyway. Whatever. Merry Christmas to everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: FINALLY! It ends! After reading this, you probably don't want to read any more fan fiction I write, and, hey, who can blame you? But, for those of you who stuck with it to the very end, I thank you. And now, please enjoy the conclusion of Konoha Christmas, from the normal POV.**

**Chapter 5**

Sunako smiled as people started to show up. They had managed to finish decorating in time and now it appeared that everyone was planning on going.

Hana showed up first with Shintei and Almond in tow. Shintei sighed.

"What's wrong" Hana asked.

"I don't think Chouji will like what I made him for Christmas."

_Oh, great, here we go again,_ thought Almond. But, being the great friend she was, she smiled encouragingly and said, "I know you can do it!"

Shintei smiled weakly. "And if I fail, it won't be a big deal," she said softly.

"You won't fail!" Hana said. Shintei shrugged and went to sit down on a near by chair.

"I don't think she realizes how much he likes her," Hana said.

"The both of them are so afraid of what the other will think, when they'll other love what the other does, not matter what," Almond said.

"So…do you think Lee will like the card I made him?" Hana asked.

"For the last time, _yes_!" Almond said, exasperated.

Meanwhile, Kitsune, Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari were showing up.

Kitsune immediately detached from the group to join Hana and Almond. She had something to tell them.

"Hey, Kitsune!" Hana called, waving her over.

"Hey," Kitsune said when she reached them. "Can you guys keep a secret?"

"Of course we can!" Hana exclaimed. "It's my _sister_ who can't!"

"So, tell us!" Almond said, eager to hear what her friend had to say.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't," Kitsune said slowly.

"Ah, come on!" Almond coaxed.

"Well," she started.

"_Yes_?" the two girls asked eagerly.

"TELL US!" Hana shouted.

"Well," Kitsune said, saying the other thing she was going to tell them, "I got a note and I'm supposed to wait for someone tonight."

Hana squealed like an idiot and bobbed up and down.

"Too bad I'll have to break their heart," Kitsune said, shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Almond asked.

"Well, I already like Kankuro, so why bother with someone I don't like?"

Almond grinned evilly. "You didn't _tell_ us that you like Kankuro."

Kitsune backed away and asked defensively, "So what if I do?"

Almond smiled. "That's a good thing. I'm sure that you two will make a good match."

Kitsune sighed. "Yeah, that'll happen. He's my friend, what if I ruin everything?"

"Every friend-in-love-with-friend's worst fear," Hana said. "In fact, I'm afraid of the same thing. Do you think Lee will still be my friend even if he's not interested romantically in me?"

Almond nodded. "For sure. He's not the kind of person to stop being someone's friend because they had a crush on him but he couldn't return the feeling."

Hana sighed. "I should just be happy that he's my friend. I should be grateful for that."

"I can agree with that," said Kitsune.

"We should sing a song about it," Hana suggested.

"Never."

"It was just a suggestion," Hana mumbled.

Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura were walking to the party.

"Best of luck with Naruto," Sakura said. She caught sight of Sasuke. "You can walk without me," she said to Ino and walked over to him.

Ino sighed. "And to think," she said to herself, "I used to be worse than that."

When she arrived at the party, she saw that Naruto was already there. She walked over to him.

"Hey," she said casually.

"Oh, hi, Ino!" he said. "I'm waiting for Sakura." She lived.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Why wait for Sakura when you have me?" And with that, Ino Yamanaka was kissing Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata watched the two of them.

"It's not so bad," said a voice from behind her.

"K-Kiba-kun!" she said, turning around. "What do you mean?"

"I know that you liked Naruto, but you'll get over him," Kiba said, trying to comfort her.

"I-I've _been_ over Naruto-kun," she said, gathering courage. "The one that I like is…you."

"Hinata," he whispered and kissed her.

Inspired by his cousin, Neji pulled Tenten into his arms and kissed her.

Hana watched all of this and sighed in contentment. "Isn't it perfect?" she asked. But when she looked to her side, Almond wasn't there. She was off with Hiraagi.

Sakura and Sasuke arrived together. Shino stared at them for a moment. He decided that he would have to do this somehow. Gripping the bouquet, he walked towards Sakura.

At the same time Lee was preparing to do the same thing. He had a single larkspur in his hand. When buying flowers, the idea that one larkspur would be perfect had popped into his head. He too began to move towards Sakura.

Shino reached Sakura first. He wordlessly handed her the flowers. She forgot everything. She forgot that she was in love with Sasuke and that he was standing next to her. All she could do was take the flowers and hug Shino.

Lee turned away. Great. So Shino, of all people, had gotten Sakura. A finger tapped his shoulder. He turned around.

"Merry Christmas!" Hana said cheerfully, holding out her card.

He looked from the card to her, then back to the card. Before he could think it over, he handed her the larkspur, blushing lightly.

"Lee!" Hana exclaimed. "Larkspurs are my favorite flower! And I think giving one is better than giving a dozen!"

He remembered how he had just suddenly gotten the idea. Was it Hana that he was supposed to buy a gift for and not Sakura?

"Don't say anything," she said softly, moving closer to him until their lips met.

Shintei watched the people pairing up around her. Gaara and Hebi were sitting together, hand in hand. Temari had forced a kiss on Shikamaru. (So much for him giving her what she wanted!)

Sunako, Hikari, Kitsune, and Shintei were all still missing out on their Christmas wish though.

Could Shintei really have Chouji this year?

She spotted him across the room. _Here goes,_ she thought. With each step, she fought the urge to run back. She finally reached him, and, smiling shyly, handed him his present.

"Merry Christmas," she said.

"Thanks, Shintei," Chouji said.

Shintei pulled him into a huge. "It's because I…because I love you."

He gasped. "Really?" he asked.

"It's true," she said. "I've loved you for a long time." He kissed her lightly.

"Way to go," said Shikamaru from behind them. Temari was clinging to his arm.

"Looks like everyone's happy," remarked Almond who had just walked over.

"Not everyone," Shintei said. "I don't think it's working out too well for Kitsune."

"Oh, great," Temari said. Somehow she had found out about Kankuro's plans for Kitsune. I guess we'd better go play matchmaker, eh, Almond?"

Almond nodded and the two approached Kankuro.

After a lot of arguing, encouraging, and, finally, demanding, he had only one argument: "And what if you guys are wrong?"

"We're _not_," Temari said.

"I know she loves you and it'll break her heart if you don't over there," Almond pointed out.

"She loves _me_?" he asked.

"_Yes_, now go tell her or we will," Temari commanded. Kankuro finally gave in and went to tell Kitsune.

"Hello!" she said. "I'm waiting for someone who is supposed to tell me something."

"I…I know," he said.

"Kankuro…you?" she asked.

"Uh…uh huh," he said. She laughed, confirming one of his fears. "I knew you'd laugh," he said bitterly.

"That's not why I was laughing," Kitsune said. "Any girl would love someone who did this for her. I was just thinking about how I would have to reject whoever it was."

"Why?"

"Because I was already in love with you," she said and kissed him.

"Finally!" Hana exclaimed, hand gripping Lee's..

Hikari and Sunako, meanwhile, were talking to each other, but their hearts weren't in it.

"Hikari," Sunako said.

Hikari nodded. "Go for it," she said.

Sunako walked up to Gai, kissed him, and said, "We're dating now and, no, you don't get any say in the matter."

Hikari grinned as she watched. She got lost in her thoughts, debating on something n her mind. When she had finally reached a decision, she turned around and walked right out.

She returned to find everyone with someone. This time she wasn't alone. She had brought Jiraiya along with her.

Sasuke was the only one who was alone this Christmas Eve.

Suddenly, snow started falling. The couples ran outside, all standing hand in hand with their boyfriend or girlfriend.

Naruto and Ino, Shino and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, Kiba and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Lee and Hana, Chouji and Shintei, Gaara and Hebi, Kankuro and Kitsune, Hiraagi and Almond, Asuma and Kurenai, Kakashi and Anko, Sunako and Gai, Hikari and Jiraiya, watching the snow fall, marking the best Christmas of their life.

THE FINA-FREAKING-LLY END!

**A/N: WELL! IT'S OVVEERRRR! ****M****e****r****r****y ****C****h****r****i****s****t****m****a****s****a****nd try not to choke on the cookies. Even thought Christmas is long over…whatever. I have a new video game I'm trying to beat. Christmas was good to me this year. I got so many good things. But I think I made Hana act to much like me…big deal! She's acting like the best! I have more to say, so I'll have a big author's note up soon and then it's over for good. Gosh, this came out a lot later than I planned. Whatever. Believe it or not, I have a life. Sure, that life consists of sitting around and doing nothing but still…okay so I just didn't feel like typing it.**

**It's over it's over Hannah says it's over**


	7. Final Author's Note

Author's Note: I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed or put this story on alert or favorited it! There will be a sort-of sequel. It's only going to be a one shot. Coming this Valentine's Day: Kitsune's Promise! It's Valentine's Day and it couldn't be going better for Kitsune. Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Hana have come to visit and she's planning on giving a promise ring to Kankuro. But why aren't Neji and Tenten getting near each other? Hey, wait! What's Kankuro doing hugging Tenten? Could this be the end of Kitsune's dream relationship?!?!?! It's going to have: KankuOC, KankuTen, NejiTen, LeeOC, and mentions of the pairings from Konoha Christmas. More about my up-coming chapter fics: I don't know which one I'll work on first. If I get a wave of inspiration on Spring Break Worth Remembering I get a brain fart on Shino's the Man! And vice versa. I'll just get them out when I can. School is starting back up from a long winter break, but I wrote Konoha Christmas at school then typed it at home so I don't think school should be a major problem. I have also gotten inspired for a Pokemon fan fiction but I am having some problems writing it. I thought that I was horrible, but a good few people liked this. I may not be so bad after all! I have a list of one shots that I'm working on, so I won't take suggestions until after I finish them or cancel one.

1. Kitsune's Promise

2. Shintei's Change of Heart (KibaOC, ChoIno, NaruHina)

3. Hana's Best Birthday (LeeOC, taking requests for other pairings to see in it)

4. After the Aliens (RyouXIchigo, MintXKeiichiro, RingoXMasaya)

5. I have no title for it, but it's about Shikamaru on the show Next. It's sort of a companion to Shino's the Man, but it will be as if Shino's the Man never happened. (ShikaIno, ShikaTema, ShikaHina, ShikaSaku, ShikaTen, and ShikaOC.)

So, if you liked this (which I take it some of you did) be sure to check out my other fan fiction! I'll be sure to write more now that I know I'm not that bad. See ya in my next fic!

-HIKARI!


End file.
